Oasis of Confessions
by Maraiya
Summary: Careless words lead to his regret and a determination to no longer neglect her, though the same words lead to her doubt and insecurity. On her birthday a spur of the moment gift results in a night of laying bare hidden desires.
1. Of Lovers and the Loveless

GaaxMatsu  
NaruxHina  
ShikaxTema

* * *

**Oasis of Confessions**

Chapter 1:

_Of Lovers and the Loveless_

* * *

_I came alive because I was yours_  
_You healed the fear that festered sore_

_Then you moved forward to care for us all_  
_And 'together' became blown away like a squall_

_But I refused to let go of you_  
_Until your words came piercing through_

* * *

Matsuri lay on her side staring out her bedroom window at the moon. A silent tear slowly rolled across her nose and dropped onto her pillow. She had replayed the entire scene in her mind. And now the words he had said kept her from falling asleep.

_"I'm not interested in her."_

It had begun with an innocent conversation in the Kazekage's office. Matsuri, along with Temari and Kankurou, had stood around the Kage's desk where he sat. Kankurou had updated his brother, "Naruto and his girlfriend and the others will be arriving sometime tomorrow morning, so it's probably about time we think of some things we can do to entertain them during their stay."

Temari had perched one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her forehead as she sighed. "Yeah, we didn't even spend time planning any of this. Gaara, you just sprung it on us that you wanted to invite them and the next thing I know they're on their way."

Rising from his desk, Gaara requested in a low voice, "Could you two figure it out? I need to turn in early. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sure.." Temari had said. "Leave it to me."

Kankurou had been in one of his teasing moods. "Oh please, Temari. We all know there's only one thing you'll be planning for, and that's your graaand shogi match with Shikamaru." Temari had thwacked him on the back of his head extra hard with a flash of fury in her eyes and Matsuri had giggled.

"Oww."

"I'm just looking forward to watching him cry when he loses."

Gaara had begun to walk out of the room but Kankurou had stopped him cold in his tracks when he said, "Knowing you, Gaara, Naruto's gonna already have grandchildren by the time you have your first kiss." Matsuri's heart had skipped a beat, her eyes widening. She had looked over at Gaara who was stock still and hadn't turned around, as Kankurou had continued with his teasing. "Come to think of it, you've never once been interested in women. You're not... on THIS side of the fence are you? I mean look at Matsuri here." Matsuri had felt the blood rush to her face. "She's not what I'd call a 'woman' necessarily, but even I'll admit that she's gotten pretty cute in the past few years. I used to suspect you had the hots for her but now-"

"I'm not interested in her." Gaara had suddenly interjected. "I'm leaving." And with that Gaara had swung the door shut behind him.

Matsuri had blinked in surprise and drawn in her breath sharply as an invisible knife impaled her chest. Kankurou had immediately looked at Matsuri with regret and opened his mouth, but Temari had cut him off with a warning look and a shake of her head. She had walked toward Matsuri but hesitated when she saw her face. Matsuri's eyes had begun to water and her bottom lip was quivering. Temari had sounded sympathetic as she said, "Come with me, Matsuri. Let's talk." But Matsuri had just shook her head vigorously with eyes squeezed shut and hurried out of the room. Though she had passed the kage briskly as he was heading down the hallway to the right and she forward, it felt as if time had slowed infinitely when she had glanced his way and seen him stop walking, turning his body to look at her out of the corner of his eye, lips parted. She hadn't been able to fully read his expression because half of his face was hidden from view and her eyes had been blurred with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment, but she had sensed consternation in the way he regarded her. She had quickly turned her face away as she walked faster, and upon exiting the Kage's tower, had broken into a run all the way home as the tears finally fell freely and soft sobs escaped her throat.

What Matsuri didn't know was that the Kazekage had stared down at her from his bedroom balcony and his keen ears had heard her. His expression had been melancholy as he slowly crouched down on the large, rounded protrusion connected to his room. One arm had rested across his knees, the other hand on the ground for support, and his lips were curved slighty downward. He hadn't gone back to his bedroom until she closed the door to her house. As soon as the words to Kankurou had left his mouth, he had wished to take them back, because he hadn't meant to say what he said in front of her. He had been in an irritable mood from lack of sleep and had been anxious to shut his brother up before he embarrassed him more.

Now, as he lay on his bed, hands folded behind his head and eyes fixed on the ceiling, his thoughts remained on Matsuri and he mentally chided himself for his neglect as a sensei. Even though she was still the only student he had, he rarely had time to teach her anymore ever since becoming Kazekage. When he began the duties of a kage, she had begun working as an unofficial assistant around the kage tower during the heat of the day and training by herself in the cool of evenings, but he missed the days of the past when he used to train her nearly every day when not on missions. Now, the sessions that he gave her were few and far between as if they were special occasions. When he took on the mantle of a kage, he knew there would be sacrifices, but he hadn't considered that she would be one of them.

Now, thinking upon these things, as well as remembering the sound of Matsuri crying, caused him to feel as if there were a weight on his chest and he turned on his side. The moon glowed through his window washing over his room, and he stared at it for a long moment before closing his eyes. "Matsuri..." he whispered. The wind was quiet that night and the room still, save for the sound of his even breathing and a clock ticking on the tan wall. Several minutes had passed in silence, when the young man suddenly sat up in bed and spoke aloud to his room "The chuunin exams."

Matsuri suddenly sat up in bed and howled to her frightened pet meerkat, "It's my booobs!" Then, gasping, she jumped out of bed and slammed her window-pane shut, turning her back to it and blushing furiously. Hopefully no one had heard that. She collapsed back onto her bed and whined quietly, "He's not interested in me because my boobs are too small. Making me look like a little girl..." Though her chest had developed in the past three years, she still felt small compared to the buxomly blessed Temari. Matsuri got under her covers and pulled them up to her chin, but after a few seconds shoved them off again, stepped out of bed, and walked over to her dresser's mirror, staring at herself with a blank expression. She ran her hands over her chest and down to her hips as she replayed Kankurou's words in her mind. _"She's not what I'd call a 'woman' necessarily."_ Matsuri's lips were set and her bangs hung over her eyes as she imagined what kind of 'woman' Gaara might be interested in.

Matsuri had a thing for elite types. But it was for more than that reason that all of her heart's admiration and love was for her sensei. Little by little, she had grown to know the man behind the collected exterior over the past few years, and she cared for him deeply. She would take into consideration no other man.

But what if Gaara-sensei had an interest in elite types as well? She thought of the Mizukage, Mei, a real 'woman,' and of like status. Sexy, with her green eyes, fuchsia lipstick, and ankle-length auburn hair. And of course, a large chest to match her flirtatious personality. That was probably Gaara-sensei's ideal woman. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that he had no interest in her. But it had, because she would never have expected to hear him say it so insensitively with her right there in the room.

Matsuri's thoughts drifted into reminiscence. Soon after he had rescued her from being kidnapped a few years earlier, Gaara-sensei and her had been resting after a training session, sitting on a bench shaded beneath a tree. They had sat in silence for several moments when he suddenly spoke and she turned to look at him, surprised. "I'll always protect you from harm, Matsuri. I won't let anyone hurt you. You no longer need to be afraid." Her heart had glowed.

"I will definitely become strong so that I can protect you as well, sensei."

"And I will be here to train you to become stronger... if that is what you want."

Matsuri had smiled contentedly and softly sighed. She had rested her head against the tree's trunk while watching Gaara as he stared into the warm clouds as the sun had set.

A teardrop hit the dresser between two hands. The memory made her heart ache. He had said that he'd be there to train her to become stronger. But that vow had apparently been broken, since he rarely ever trained with her anymore since becoming Kazekage. Even after graduating to the genin rank, the others from her class had continued under the regular tutelage of their prospective teachers, and she felt that she was falling behind, even though she spent hours practicing by herself and studying scholarly shinobi manuals.

She had, on more than one occasion, declared to Gaara-sensei that she would protect him, no matter what. But secretly in her heart she feared that she didn't have the level of strength as a kunoichi to make good on those words. She thought back to how her parents had been killed and she thought of the time when Gaara-sensei had nearly died and she grimaced in pain.

Was it all over now? Did he not want to be her sensei anymore? She could understand that as Kazekage he had many things vying for his time, but still, it hurt. She dragged her feet back toward the bed and sank down onto it. Her meerkat, named Hinotama, climbed up near her chin and curled into a ball, giving a little raspy whine. She gently stroked his neck slowly until she fell into a restless sleep.

**¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
**

The next morning's sun blazed above the desert as Baki peered through his telescope off into the far distance and made out a hazy blur of four figures on the horizon. He ordered his subordinate standing several yards behind him. "They're here! Notify the Kazekage."

"YES SIR," the man barked, disappearing in a blurry flash.

A knock rapped on the Kazekage's office door and a low voice said, "Come in." Sitting with hands folded on his desk, Gaara looked up from his paperwork at the Sunagakure shinobi.

"Reporting for Baki, Kazekage-sama. The group from Konohagakure are soon to arrive."

"Alright," the young village leader said, rising from his desk. "I will greet them myself."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." The shinobi bowed and turned to leave, and the kage followed him out the door.

Nearing the gates of the village, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino chatted in an upbeat manner, Naruto's voice piping loudest above the others, "Man, it's been forever since I've been on a vacation! I'm so excited!" He hiked his backpack up to a more comfortable position as his eyes briefly scanned the desert panorama. "Ehh, not that you could call this much of a vacation spot.."

His girlfriend, Hinata, smiled. "But isn't a vacation to see friends the best kind, Naruto-kun?"

An image of Gaara appeared in his mind and a small smile lit Naruto's face as he remembered their real reason for visiting Sunagakure. "Yeah, Hinata, that's true. I can't remember the last time Gaara and I have had a chance to hang out that wasn't related to a mission." He then put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and gave her a mischievous grin. "And besides," he said. Hinata's eyes widened and a blush began to creep across her face. "what I'm the most excited about is showing off to Gaara my new girlfriend, hehe."

Hinata gulped. "N- Naruto-kun.." She then smiled and looked to the side away from Naruto, embarrassed but pleased.

Shikamaru who had been paying attention to their conversation, hands lazily behind his head, added with a drawl, "Sheesh, you two are something else. And I thought it was bad enough back when Hinata was stalk-"

"Shikamaru!" Hinata squealed. Blushing, she gave him a pleading look at which Shikamaru apologized with a goofy half-smile.

"Ahh haha, sorry Hinata."

Ino offered, "Ever since those two got together, Naruto's been all over her, even in public with no shame. Puppy love, it's embarrassing." She sighed exaggeratedly, then eyed Shikamaru, taking a step closer to him. " Hey, Shikamaru." She smiled slyly as he eyed her back, sweating. He lowered his arms to his side and Ino didn't hesitate at the chance to link arms with him as she pried, "Don't YOU ever think about girls?"

His eyes widened ever-so-slightly but then drooped back down lazily as he sighed. "Girls, they're all just a mystery to me. Even I am not smart enough to figure out how to act around them." Ino stifled a giggle.

It was originally going to be only Naruto and Hinata for a casual, one week visit per the Kazekage's request, but Temari had insisted that Shikamaru come as well. "After all," she had said. "I've heard that he's Konoha's best at the game of shogi."

"Shogi?" Kankurou had questioned. "But don't you think that's a bit of a trivial matter to have him come all the way out here for a week?"

Temari had hotly slammed her hands down on the table and declared her resolve, "I've been waiting for my chance for some kind of rematch ever since our fight at the chuunin exams and I intend to challenge him!"

Kankurou had grinned. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, Temari."

"You're coming with me, Kankurou. We have some shogi to practice."

"Wait a second. Why do I have to be dragged into this?"

When Ino had heard that Shikamaru, whom she had recently begun to develop feelings for, was leaving for a week rendezvous for playing shogi with Temari of the Sand, she had not relented until they allowed her to go with them. She had protested, "This is an outrage! Shikamaru is my TEAMMATE. If he's going, then I'm going too!"

Shikamaru had groaned, "What a drag. And I had planned to spend this week catching up on some sleep. Well, what do you think, Naruto? Can she come with us?" Naruto had laughed and appointed Ino "Shikamaru's cheerleader" for the shogi match.

And that was how the group from Konoha had come to be. Now they were all in high spirits as the entrance to Sunagakure came into sight. Naruto quickened his steps, with a smile on his face and bright eyes expressing eager anticipation of seeing Gaara, one of his best friends. Finally, the time had come for them to bond not only as comrades but as companions. Maybe Gaara could teach him a thing or two about being a kage. And maybe he could give Gaara some of his jackpot tips on how to romance a girl. After all, Naruto now considered himself an expert on the subject after hitting first base with Hinata. Yes, this would definitely be a week of showing off and goofing off and eating Suna style ramen. Naruto was practically ecstatic as his imagination began to run wild.

Suddenly the thought arose in Naruto's mind. What was Gaara's type anyway? What kind of woman would he go for?


	2. Of Wanting and Needing

**Oasis of Confessions**

Chapter 2:

_Of Wanting and Needing_

* * *

_When I was afraid, you were my strength_  
_When I was unsure, you showed me the way_

_You believed in me, and I believed in you_  
_What you taught me I held as truth_

_I needed to be with you, never to part_  
_Now you're so close, yet so very far_

* * *

The group from Konoha had reached the village and Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou themselves were the first to welcome them at Sunagakure's entrance. There were grins and smiles all around, slaps on the back and handshakes, for this truly was a rare occasion to spend a week just for the sake of leisurely enjoying each other's company. Even Shikamaru, secretly, was pleased. Naruto had grabbed Gaara in a big man hug at which Gaara was taken aback and momentarily blushed lightly. "It's good to see you, friend!" Naruto said with comradely affection as he released him.

Gaara's lips curved into a small smile. "It's good to see you as well." Turning toward Hinata he said, "So this is your fianc-"

"Wait right there," Naruto cut him off. "The letter I sent you said that we just became a couple. Not that we're getting married! Aha-haha-" He laughed nervously.

"Forgive me," Gaara said giving a small bow to Hinata. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

Hinata smiled and bowed in return. "The pleasure is mine, Kazekage-sama."

"There's no need for formality," the young man objected. "You may call me Gaara. A friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine."

"But she's much more than a friend," Naruto expanded. "She's my most important person." Then, turning toward Hinata, he leaned his face down closer and closer to hers as she blushed harder and harder. Laying a hand on her shoulder he said softly, "You're the one who's always been by my side." Hinata's lips were quivering in trepidation, and she blinked a few times rapidly, holding her breath.

Gulping, Ino nudged Shikamaru. "See, this is exactly what I was talking abou-"

Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek and caught her as she began to faint.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped. Temari smiled and Kankurou grinned. Gaara watched with slightly widened eyes and lips parted, his heart's pace quickening.

Then, Naruto suddenly turned to Gaara and slapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Well, Gaara, what's first?" Naruto questioned, smiling. "You gonna show us around or something?"

Gaara hesitated, still a little dazed over what he had just witnessed. "..Yes. We'll show you your rooms in our tower where you'll be staying."

The company made their way toward the spherical structure in the center of the village which was where the Kazekage resided. On their way there, the sandy streets were decorated with smiles from the villagers, pointing fingers, whispers and shouts, for Naruto was recognized throughout the nations as a hero. Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand, talking to each other, lost in their own world as new lovers, and Gaara walked on the other side of Naruto, listening to them in intrigue. Every now and then, Naruto would ask Gaara something about the village at which Gaara would smile diminutively and answer. Kankurou's interest was directed toward the blonde, Ino, and he tried to strike up a conversation with her. But Ino was noticeably distracted, often briefly turning her head to furiously glance at Temari and Shikamaru who were walking a short distance behind the others. Shikamaru noticed Temari staring at him, so he figured he should say something. But something about the intense way she was looking at him with lips parted and eyes boring into his made him at a loss for words.

"Soo, long time no see huh?" he ventured.

Temari lightly poked his shoulder. "What? You've already forgotten the Fourth Shinobi War?"

"Well.." Shikamaru frowned. "That doesn't really count, does it? We were all pretty distracted."

"So are you saying.. that it's nice to see each other without distractions?" Temari goaded in a teasing tone.

Shikamaru hesitated a second before smiling. "Heh. You could say that." What were these vibes he was getting from her? Had she always been this way? Girls. Impossible to figure out.

"Well prepare to grovel at my feet." The tone of her voice suddenly took on a haughty edge. There was the Temari he knew. "I'm finally going to get even with you for embarrassing me at the chuunin exams. You may be the shogi champ of Konoha, but I am undefeated around here. I even made the old shogi master's rigorously trained grandson cry in shame at his defeat. That's when it struck me that there was someone else I wanted to see cry when he lost." She was grinning evilly and Shikamaru just stared at her, sweat rolling down his cheek. She was still holding a grudge about the chuunin exams? That was so long ago. And of course he wouldn't lose to her. But how would she react when she got beaten? He felt a small shiver roll through him at the thought. Scary... Her competitive eyes continued to bore into his and he quickly looked away toward.. Ino, at which several more beads of sweat began to form on his face. What was up with Ino? She looked like she was about to blow a fuse about something. But why was she looking in their direction?

"What a drag," Shikamaru breathed.

Temari looked at Ino. "Hmph."

The group reached the tower and Matsuri ran outside with a huge smile. "Naruto!" she exclaimed. She admired him greatly and knew that her teacher considered him his  
best friend. In fact, Gaara-sensei talked about him so much that she felt as if she were already good friends with him as well.

"Hey, Matsuri! How's it going?"

Turning to regard the woman he was holding hands with Matsuri greeted her, "Oh! You must be Hinata. I'm Matsuri," she said giving a quick bow.

Hinata smiled. "The Kazekage's only pupil. How nice to meet you."

Matsuri bit her lip. The Kazekage's pupil. Those words didn't seem to mean much these days, but it was nice to still be recognized as such.

Temari stepped in front and turned to face the group. "We'll show you your rooms first so you can unload what you've brought, then we'll all go out for some lunch. Sound good?" With unanimous approval, she turned to enter the Kazekage tower. "Just follow me. Oh and Matsuri, you can invite Yukata too if you can find her." Yukata was unofficial assistant number two around the tower.

As they walked inside the large, round, sandy-colored building Naruto suggested visiting the village's ramen spot. Gaara informed him that Suna-fuu Ramen's signature specialties were served at dinner and that they could go together that night. Gaara would quickly learn that ramen was one of the main things on Naruto's mind and the majority of his diet, morning, noon, and night.

As they all walked at a leisurely pace, Matsuri watched Gaara and noticed how alive her sensei's expression and demeanor seemed when in Naruto's company, as the loud, blonde-haired youth laughed and talked jovially, sharing details about everything under Konohagakure's sun and comparing the two villages. Any typical day would find Matsuri walking close to Gaara's side, chatting equally as merrily or trying to engage his attention in one way or another, but today Matsuri walked behind the rest of the group and kept her eyes tentatively on Gaara and Naruto. She held an uneasy feeling about herself, since hearing Gaara's words the previous night. She almost felt shame for being so uninteresting. She felt unworthy to keep company with the Kazekage anymore. Naruto was also elite and she figured he'd be uninterested in some low-level such as herself as well. Yet, there was something about Naruto that seemed to irresistibly attract all those he met. His good-natured, passionate personality was uplifting and contagious and made people want to be around him, like moths enthralled with a lantern. And there was something else about Naruto. Naruto was one of the few people who had the power to bring a smile to Gaara's face. He truly had a gift.

Temari led the outsiders up several stairwells and down a long, dimly lit, curving hallway lined with door after door. She finally stopped in front of one of the doors and taking a key out unlocked it, then lightly tossed it in Naruto's direction which he barely caught.

"So this is my room number, huh."

"Not just yours, Naruto," Temari mentioned nonchalantly, and handing a key to Hinata as well, said, "You two will be staying in the same room. Don't worry. There's plenty of room for both of you."

Hinata sputtered, "W-wait. We- we.. will?"

"Don't worry Hinata. Naruto can sleep on the chair and you can have the King-sized bed. Like I said, plenty of room." Temari was trying hard to hide her smug expression and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Wait just a minute," Naruto glared at Temari and protested, "You can't tell me there's not one extra bedroom in this whole building."

Temari coolly replied, "If you have a problem with having a roommate, Naruto, then feel free to sleep outside on the tower's roof. That is, if you don't mind the  
occasional sand storm that blasts through the village at night." She broke out into a grin as Naruto gulped in concession. Gaara didn't look too pleased at the  
treatment of his most honorable guest nor the idea of Naruto sleeping outside and when he laid darkened, irritated eyes on Temari, she quickly said dismissively, "Lighten up, Gaara. I'm only kidding. Of course he's not going to sleep outside."

As they continued further down the hall, Shikamaru stepped up to pace with Temari, and with one eye closed in a wink and the other vaguely amused, he commented, "I wouldn't have taken you for the matchmaking type."

She smirked complacently and rejoined, "I wouldn't have taken you for a genius upon first sight. You know the saying. Can't judge a book by-"

"-it's cover. Yeah, yeah, I know." He smiled, flattered by her something of a compliment.

Naruto was begging Gaara in a hushed voice, "Can't you.. find a way to get a separate room? Sneak a key from Temari? I don't know. Convince her?"

Gaara was somewhat amused with Naruto's predicament and warned him, "With Temari, trying to argue with her is like a ram trying to butt against a brick wall."

"But Gaara," Naruto continued in protest. "sleeping in the same room is for married couples. Not that I particularly mind the situation, but just look at poor Hinata." He tilted his head gesturing in Hinata's direction. "She looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown. I don't want her to be uncomfortable or anything."

Gaara glanced at Hinata who did indeed seem to have her mind on the subject as well. She was biting the nails of one hand as sweat rolled down her flushed cheeks and she stared straight ahead in a daze. _Sleeping in.. the same room as.. Naruto-kun?_ Hinata thought in anxiety. Then the two men watched uneasily as Hinata's eyes suddenly snapped wide open. Hinata realized, _My night clothes! I didn't bring anything remotely modest_, and the heat of her face burned brighter.

Looking back to Naruto, Gaara assured, "I'll talk with Temari about it later."

"Thanks, Gaara. You're the best." Naruto sighed in relief and wiped sweat from his brow, glad that he wouldn't have to be the one to face 'Temari the Brick Wall.'

Temari suddenly stopped and the company along with her as if ducklings following their mother's lead. "Shikamaru, this is your room. I'm sure you'll enjoy the  
balcony's view." She pressed the key into his hand as she brushed past him, her long black kimono swishing over to Ino who she gave another key to. " And you're in the room next to the women's public bathroom," she said pointing down the hall. "There are some toiletries and towels prepared for you on the sink's counter." Ino made a slight face, inwardly hoping to Heaven that there wouldn't be a stench in her room from its adjacent neighboring facility. She was happy to at least be close to Shikamaru's room, though. That's how things should be, after all, since they were teammates, she told herself.

"Freshen up, everyone, and let's meet at the tower's entrance by noon," Temari instructed. "Kankurou, where would you recommend taking our guests for lunch?"

"Well if you're asking me, you know we're headed to the steakhouse."

"I like the sound of that!" Naruto eagerly agreed, rubbing his belly. "I'm so hungry I could eat three whole cows!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm and advised, "Don't forget to save room for your ramen outing with Gaara tonight."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata." Naruto grinned. "You know me, I could eat three cows AND three bowls of ramen, hehehe."

The couple turned and walked back down the hall toward their room and Shikamaru and Ino disappeared into their rooms. Matsuri left to find Yukata, leaving the sand siblings alone to exchange looks with each other as they walked ahead.

"Well. Heh." Kankurou commented. "They sure are a lively bunch."

"It only feels lively because Naruto's with them," Temari pointed out.

Gaara's eyes twinkled with fondness. "Naruto does have a way of enlivening those around him. He just.. has that effect on people."

"Yeah.. I won't deny that.." Kankurou agreed thoughtfully. "Including yourself right?" he offered.

Gaara paused as if just realizing it. "...Yes, perhaps including myself."

Temari sighed and smiled contentedly.

"By the way, Temari," Gaara mentioned, curiously looking askance at his elder sister, "Why did you set up Naruto and Hinata in one room? Apparently they're not comfortable with it."

Temari spoke indignantly at the challenge to her judgment, "Isn't it obvious? It's all about helping your good friends along on their path to becoming a happy, healthy couple. This is a perfect chance to give them some nicely uninterrupted bonding time, and I think it will help Hinata to break out of that shell of hers."

"But.." Gaara thought of Naruto's pleading.

"It'll be good for them. They just don't know it yet."

Gaara hesitated, then silently consented.

**¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Naruto and Hinata grew quieter the closer they got to the door of their room, until Hinata hesitantly broke the silence. "Um.. Naruto-kun, I- well.. you see.."

"What is it, Hinata? You don't have to be nervous. Just go ahead and say it. Actually, I have a pretty good guess as to what you're trying to say."

Hinata blushed. "You do?"

"Sure. You're trying to tell me that you don't wanna sleep in the same room. Don't worry, I completely understand. I'm already on it. Gaara's going to talk to Temari about it."

"Well, that.. wasn't exactly it, but-"

"Huh, then what is it?"

"I... I only brought two nightgowns and they're see-through!" Hinata blurted out taking Naruto by surprise.

"Whaaaa?!" Both of their faces turned as red as radishes and little teardrops had formed at the corners of Hinata's eyes.

"That's why! I can't.. sleep in the same room as you, Naruto-kun." She looked at him with pleading eyes, and Naruto's blush slightly subsided as he tried to think of a solution.

"Well if that's all you were worried about, you could wear my extra set of pajamas," he offered, "though they might be a little baggy on you."

"Naruto-kun.. do you _want_ me to stay in the room with you?"

Naruto smiled, lovingly laying a hand on her shoulder. "I want whatever makes you feel comfortable, Hinata. Whatever you want is what I want."

"Well, I guess it would be okay.. if only for this week and if I wore your pajamas."

Naruto looked at her in surprise at her consent. He smiled then, and having reached their room number, unlocked their door as he spoke, "It's settled then. You can have the bed and I'll have the reclining chair-"

A moment later the entire complex could have heard his shriek when they stepped inside of the room. "W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS, DATTEBAYOOOO?!"

"Naruto! What's wrong?!" Hinata looked at him in alarm. Naruto jerked his pointing finger at a small, wooden stool by the wall. "Temari expected me to sleep on _that_? That's what she called a chair? I was imagining a soft, cushioned recliner! Believe it!"

"I- it's fine," Hinata tried to calm him. "You can just... sleep with me."

Naruto turned to stare at Hinata in shock. Surely those lewd words had not just escaped her lips. Not the lips of his precious, innocent Hinata. But they had, and he realized that her mind was still as pure as ever and that it was actually he who the perverted thoughts had assaulted. _This is what two and a half years with Pervy Sage did to me_, he mentally blamed, as he earnestly tried his best to suppress images of Hinata in a see-through nightgown. Naruto gulped, appreciative that Hinata was oblivious to the track his mind had taken.

Hinata glanced around the large room. The king-sized bed was in the far-right corner with three, consecutive windows taking up most of the rest of the wall. Light streamed through them and hit several pots of large, luscious green plants lining the left side of the room. Temari's plant appreciation was actually the sole make-up of the entire tower's decoration. The offending stool was in the far-left corner with cobwebs attaching from it's seat to the wall, being unused for who knew how long.

Naruto sighed painfully and plopped down on the floor, running a hand along its rough surface. The floor could do. He was a ninja. He didn't mind sleeping on the ground, believe it. He figured he could make a little mat with some blankets, throw down a few pillows, and- But at that very moment, his eyes settled upon a scorpion crawling out of a shadowed corner of the room.

Hinata's large, round eyes saw it at the same time and now it was her screech that shook the tower. "KYAAAAAAHHH!"

Several moments later, Matsuri and Yukata burst through the door without stopping to knock and slapped their hands together, saying in unison, "Kazekage tower rescue brigade here to assist!" Matsuri questioned anxiously, "What seems to be the prob-" but one look across the room said it all. Hinata was standing on the middle of the large bed, holding her hands against her heart as Naruto thwacked at the floor with a shoe. Yukata and Matsuri looked at each other with silly expressions, giggles threatening to erupt, and Matsuri apologized for their sudden intrusion, "Forgive us! It looks like you have things under control. We'll be leaving then," and the two girls bowed simultaneously, backing out of the room and shutting the door to a crack.

Once they left and Naruto had eliminated the critter, he breathed out in relief and looked over at Hinata. "Huh? Hinata, I'm surprised. What's a great ninja like you afraid of a scorpion for?"

"It's just.. not every day that we see those in Konoha. There's something scary about them!" she squeaked.

"Silly." He smiled, and walking over to the bed, he placed his hands on her waist. "Well there's nothing to be afraid of now. I took care of it." He then lifted her  
down off the bed and gave her a big hug, squeezing her against himself until her feet lifted lightly off the floor.

When he pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, she said softly, "I can always count on you to take care of me, Naruto-kun."

"And I can always count on you... to stand beside me," he said with a soft smile as he slowly began leaning his head down to kiss her. Her heart fluttered wildly and her legs grew weak as his lips descended mere inches from hers.

Suddenly, the couple heard the door creak and their heads jerked up to look at it, before hearing feet stampede down the hall. They eyed each other knowingly and Hinata blushed, giggling softly.

Matsuri and Yukata ran as fast as they could to the women's bathroom and bolted through the door, slamming it shut behind them. They bent down, faces flushed, hands on their knees, panting heavily. Matsuri squeaked between gasps, "Did you hear.. what they said.. to each other?"

"Yes!" Yukata squealed back. "Sooo romantic!"

"Ahhh!" Matsuri sighed heavily. "They were so close to kissing and you just had to push me out of the way for a better view."

"I'm sorry." Yukata frowned. "Do you think it's safe to go back out there yet?"

Matsuri opened the bathroom door a crack and peered down the hall to the right. "Coast is clear. We should head to the front of the tower now. It's almost noon."

Matsuri opened the door wider and nearly jumped out of her skin when a smirking Ino stood directly in front of them, arms crossed, foot tapping. She grabbed both of the girls by their ears and said, "You two are coming with me!"

"Hey don't grab me by my ear like I'm some kid," Matsuri shouted. "I'm at least a year older than you!"

Ino sounded exceedingly irritated. "I just wanna know WHO was kissing. Who did you see kissing? I'll pulverize her. That Tema-!"

"Naruto and Hinata! Let go, let go!" Yukata whined.

"Whaaa?" Ino let go. "It was just them?!" She paused and sighed in relief. "Eh, sorry girls. Never mind.."

"Sooo," Yukata pried, "you have a thing for-"

"Shikamaru too, eh?" Matsuri finished.

Ino stuttered defensively, "N-no, I... Wait, what is 'too' supposed to mean?"

Matsuri spoke in a lofty voice, "We're intuitive girls. And Temari? We can sense that she's allll over Shikamaru. Plus she's openly admitted to liking intelligent  
types."

Ino's face had burst into bright red indignation as she exclaimed, "I'm going to go find him before she does!"

Yukata sighed as Ino stormed off. "Jealousy. So unbecoming of a young lady."

Matsuri looked thoughtful as she stared after the blonde. "I don't blame her though. Every girl is bound to get jealous at one point or another.."

Matsuri was jealous, herself, of Yukata and Sari who both had crushes on Gaara-sensei. Even though Sari was her best friend, Matsuri could feel the strain of  
competition between them whenever they were around Gaara at the same time. Even poor, sweet Yukata was the recipient of Matsuri's anger if caught flirting too heavily with Gaara-sensei. Matsuri could relate with Ino, and now she felt bad for being antagonistic, but the blonde's rude treatment of them had incited it.

Anyway, Matsuri didn't want Ino to steal away Temari's one true chance at love. Matsuri had been closely watching Temari and Shikamaru's interactions over the past few years and it had begun to dawn on her that there might be a spark between them. Call it comradely partnership or teasing friendship or a secretly lovesick man and woman, but Matsuri supported them fully and didn't want to see Ino get in Temari's way. Over time Temari had become the equivalent of an older sister to her and Ino was just some upstart from the Hidden Leaf who Matsuri refused to have any further sympathies for.

"Yukata.." Matsuri's face was set and determined as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"From now on we keep an eye on that Ino girl. We can't let her sabotage Temari's love life."

"Right! Who knows what a desperate girl will try to pull."

**¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Once everyone had gathered at the front of the tower, they all eyed each other, things feeling a bit.. tense. Hinata was blushing while glancing at Matsuri and Yukata who were giggling while watching Ino who with teeth gritted was glaring at Temari who was looking at Shikamaru for some kind of an answer. Standing next to him and feeling a little annoyed, she asked under her breath, "Your teammate, Ino, does she have a problem with me or something?"

"Don't ask me," he shrugged. "I'm the last one who'd understand the intricacies of a girl's brain."

"Alright, everyone's here?" Kankurou spoke up. "Let's get going then. I'm starving."

"Yeah, we're ready!" said Naruto. "Just lead the way."

Kankurou led the group to Sunagakure's most high-end, teppanyaki-style steakhouse, his favorite restaurant.

Entering the building which smelled strongly of spices and cooked meat, the owner came over to greet the group, bowing low to the Kazekage.

"A table for nine," Gaara said, and they were led to the longest table in the restaurant. It was low and they sat on pillows on tatami mats. Removing their shoes, Gaara and Naruto sat down next to each other with Yukata beside Gaara and Hinata beside Naruto. On the opposite side of the table Shikamaru and Kankurou sat on either side of Ino. Temari sat on one end and on the other end Matsuri by Hinata. Nearby a chef was masterfully flipping and chopping up assorted vegetables on a large, propane-heated, flat surfaced grill. Matsuri's eyes sparkled, dazzled in amazement as the chef arranged onion rings into a fire-shooting volcano.

The owner himself took their order, paying special attention to the kage. "Can I get you some sake, Kazekage-sama?" he asked.

Gaara declined, "No thank you. It's too early in the day for me."

The restaurant was relatively quiet since not many villagers could afford such a luxurious dining experience at midday, but Naruto's loud voice was enough to soon make the entire steakhouse seem busier than usual. "So many choices! What dish should I order, Kankurou?" he asked while perusing his menu.

"Whatever you want."

"If I were to choose whatever I want, I'd order everything on the menu! It all looks so good."

Kankurou stuck out his tongue. "Ehh, just don't get anything with nasty spinach."

"Alright, I think I'll go with some oshiruko and a big chunk of Kobe beef."

The others carried on in a similar manner as they decided on what to order.

After the food arrived, Naruto was chatting with Gaara and the others were involved in their own conversations, so Matsuri decided to take the opportunity to ask Hinata one of a thousand questions that were on her mind regarding love and relationships.

"Hinata?" Matsuri ventured.

"Ah, yes Matsuri?"

"Um, well, forgive me if this is too forward, but I was just wondering.. What is it like.. being in a relationship for the first time?"

Hinata smiled. "Well.. everything seems new as if the world was just created.. As if you were just experiencing everything for the first time, because you're  
experiencing everything for the first time_ together_. I was sensitive to every movement Naruto made before we became a couple, and I paid close attention to his every word. But my attention to him doubled when we became a couple. It's as if he's become an extension of myself. What he feels I feel as well. And sometimes, I can even tell what he's thinking just by looking at him."

"Ahhh," Matsuri breathed. "That sounds so amazing.."

"So," Hinata said gently, probing with her eyes, "is there someone who you like?"

Matsuri was taken off guard and her heart sped up as she tried to think of what to say. "N-no.. I mean.. yes but.." Feeling melancholy, her tone dropped, "Well not anymore." Matsuri covered her face in her hands and Hinata looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. You can talk to me about it if you'd like."

Matsuri peeked at her through her fingers. She was beginning to really like Hinata. Her personality seemed so gentle and supportive. Matsuri was willing to trust her, but at a more ideal time. "I can't really right now, because.." Matsuri glanced over at Gaara, and Hinata's eyes followed hers.

Hinata's mouth opened in realization and she nodded knowingly. "Let's talk later then. Why don't we go out later while Naruto and Gaara are having dinner at Suna-fuu Ramen."

Matsuri's face brightened into a smile. "Alright, let's."

"Do you know of a good spot to watch Sunagakure's famed sunset of gold this evening?"

"Oh yes. The top of the Kazekage tower has the most amazing view in the entire village," Matsuri assured.

"That sounds perfect."

Gaara had ordered tanshio and Naruto made a disgusted face as he watched him eat heartily. "I don't know what it is about cow tongue that appeals to you." Naruto said, feeling like gagging. "Even though we're good friends, we're so different in some ways."

Gaara eyed him wordlessly as he chewed. Swallowing, he wiped his mouth before replying, "As friends, different doesn't have to have a negative connotation. It was the difference in you that inspired change in my life, after all. It's when we can accept our differences that we begin to understand each other and discover what we have in common."

The group had become silent as they listened to the kage's words.

"Gaara," Naruto said in an awe, "you're amazing. I like the way you think."

Temari sighed. "You're such a philosophist, Gaara."

Matsuri listened pensively and pondered Gaara's words. It was the difference in Gaara's personality that had attracted her at first. He had been so different from her. When she was giddy or being a chatterbox, he would always listen calmly and draw her in with his peaceful demeanor. When she grew emotional, he had been the balancing force that kept her feet planted on the ground. When she blew around like a breeze, he remained steady and firm. It was the difference in him that had ultimately captured her.

And he had been the strength that she needed. He had calmed her fears and eased her doubts, always knowing just what to say. When she had thought she couldn't, he had told her that she could. He had always believed in her. It was more than wanting him. She felt that she needed him. She had grown to rely on her gentle mentor. But since he became Kazekage, they had slowly drifted further and further apart, until she had begun to feel lost as if she didn't know where to turn anymore.

Matsuri's thoughts rewound into previous years, when he used to teach her every day. She had felt so close to him then. She hadn't forgotten the tranquil evenings they had spent talking and relaxing after training sessions. It had been the best time of her entire life. She would never forget those treasured days.

But it was over now. Over like the precious years with her parents that had been cut short all too soon. As close as she had felt to Gaara, in reality he had been uninterested, according to his declaration the previous night. Perhaps all along she had only been a burden to him.

Suddenly, standing up from the table with tears filling her lowered eyes, Matsuri mumbled, "Excuse me," and laying her bill on the table, covered her eyes as a tear began to fall and strode out of the restaurant, leaving her food barely touched.

Gaara stared at his student in surprise and watched her as she walked out the door. He hadn't missed the tear. And she had worn the same, pained expression he'd seen seen the night before when they had passed each other in the hall outside his office. Temari had seen also, and excusing herself as well, stood to follow Matsuri.

"Must have not liked her food," said Yukata obliviously, turning to Gaara.

Hinata's heart had hurt for her as she wondered just what exactly was going on between the two. Had they been a couple and broken up? Had something Gaara said triggered this response? She hoped that Matsuri would open up to her later that evening when they got together.

_Damn it_, Matsuri thought as she began to run down the street. Why did her emotions always take over without her permission. She couldn't control the tears once they'd come, but she should have known better to control her thoughts.

Temari called out to Matsuri who appeared to be heading in the direction of her house, "Matsuri! Get back here and talk to me." Matsuri slowed to a walk but didn't stop. "If you don't come talk to me, then I'm going to follow you home and bang on your door 'til you do." Matsuri flinched. Why did Temari always have to be this way? Temari was the most stubborn woman she had ever known. She had to have her way or else. But suddenly, Matsuri laughed softly through her tears, because at the same time she appreciated Temari more than she was willing to admit. She turned around just as Temari caught up to her. Grabbing her wrist, Temari said, "Come on. Let's go to the park," pulling her along.

"Alright, fine, just let go of my wrist," Matsuri moaned.

When they reached the village's largest park, they walked past benches surrounded by blooming, prickly pear cacti and over to a large area of loose sand where a wooden swing set was erected. Both of them simply sat down on the seats, Temari too 'mature' to swing and Matsuri too depressed to.

"Alright. Spill it." Temari said gently. "I'm sure I already know, but I want to hear it from you."

"I don't even know where to start." Matsuri's voice was quiet. "You already know right? So why do I have to say it.."

"Don't be embarrassed. I won't judge you. I only want to help."

"I just.. really thought he cared.." Matsuri began hesitantly as she stared at her feet. "about.. about me. To some degree, even if only a little. But what he said  
last night, it made me feel as if I don't exist in his world at all." Her voice broke on the last sentence.

Temari sighed and with a gentle tug on Matsuri's shoulder said, "I think he cares more than you know."

Matsuri looked up in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm his sister. Don't you trust my judgment?"

"I'm more inclined to believe solid facts such as the words he spoke last night," Matsuri said, shaking her head and looking back down at her feet.

"There's more to words than you think. You can't always just believe what you hear as 'solid fact.' You have to look past words and read between the lines." Temari leaned over until she caught Matsuri's eyes and winked. "That's where my stellar woman's intuition comes into play." She chuckled as she leaned back.

The word triggered Matsuri's memory and taking a deep breath she leapt from the swing and pointed at Temari. "Hey, speaking of intuition, I know exactly who you like! When are you going to make your move anyway? Cause I have a feeling that lump of laziness doesn't have the guts to make the initiative."

Surprised, Temari's eyes snapped open as a blush crept over her cheeks. "I don't like anyone! There is no one!"

"Don't give me that excuse again." Matsuri grinned as her mood shifted rapidly and she giggled. "I can see right through you. You're blushing anyway. It's obvious now."

Temari scowled. "You're just trying to diverge the subject off of yourself."

Matsuri sighed and plopped back down on the swing's seat. "Alright then, what else do you want to talk about? My misery and woes? How boring..."

Temari leaned back holding onto the swing's chains. "Love is a difficult subject. It's like.. learning a dance for the first time. Feeling unsure of yourself but  
learning how to go with the flow... Just don't be so hard on yourself. If you lighten up, love is sure to find you one day."

Matsuri looked at her wistfully before looking back forward and closing her eyes. Her mind couldn't even fathom finding love one day, but of one thing she was certain. She would never set her eyes on another man. Gaara was the only one she had ever wanted. And since the day he had helped to wipe her fears away, she knew that he was the person she needed.

"Come on," Temari said, standing up. It feels like it's 100 degrees out here. Let's go back."

"You can go without me. I'm going home to take a shower since I'm pouring sweat now."

"Suit yourself. By the way, you didn't have to pay for your lunch, you know. It was going to be on Gaara. Here." She handed the girl a slip of cash. "Genins like you can't afford to pay for meals like that."

Matsuri sighed and took the bill. "Yeah. Just a lowly genin.. Hey keep an eye on Yukata for me, will you? Don't let her snake her arms around his neck or anything."

"Sure, sure." Temari smiled while walking away.

**¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Later that evening Gaara and Naruto were walking through the restaurant district of the village toward Suna-fuu Ramen when Naruto changed the subject from different types of ramen to something more serious in nature. "Hey by the way, I wasn't going to say anything since I'm always being accused of being insensitive and stuff, but I'm so curious I can't stand it anymore, so.. I guess I'll ask.." Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking up into Sunagakure's golden, melting sky.

Gaara prodded, "About?"

"About Matsuri."

Gaara felt his heart stop for a short moment and stopped walking. Naruto turned to face him, hands on the back of his head. At that moment, the evening lamps of the village began to flicker on and shop owners began to light their red and gold lanterns. Gaara blinked. Matsuri was an uncomfortable subject for him since it brought up his guilt for neglecting his duties as a sensei. He was sure Naruto was going to ask him why she was still genin level, and Gaara looked to the side in shame.

"I was wondering about earlier. I could have sworn I saw tears in your student's eyes when she left the steakhouse. Is everything alright with her?"

So he had noticed the tears too. "Matsuri is.. an emotional woman," Gaara dodged. He desperately wanted to change the subject before his neglect was exposed, but Naruto seemed completely comfortable with continuing.

"Emotional, eh? But why? I mean did something happen to her?"

"I don't know what was wrong.." It was a half-truth. Of course he had an idea why Matsuri was upset the previous night, but he had been clueless as to what had caused her distress today.

"Well I'm so curious I'm tempted to just ask her myself. Maybe I could offer her some friendly advice or someth-"

"No," Gaara interjected hurriedly. "There's no need to talk to her about it. She'll.. come around.."

"Ehh?" Wheels were beginning to turn in Naruto's mind now as he noticed his friend's unusual behavior. Gaara was fidgeting with his shoulder strap and avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Aha!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara finally looked at him in the eyes in surprise. "I know what it is. You're in love with her aren't you! You want to comfort her  
yourself. That sounds like a good plan, actually. I can see it now. The Kazekage rescuing the damsel in distress, hehe."

Gaara's eyes were wide and he blinked twice, incredulous, before covering half of his face with his hand in embarrassment. "That's not it at all." He sighed,  
exasperated.

"Really?" Naruto seemed disappointed. "So, you're not in love after all, huh."

Gaara faltered, "N.. no.."

"You're really missing out you know. I'm sure there's a hundred girls who would jump at the chance to go out with the Kazekage. There's gotta be a thousand girls who want you," he said, winking. "Oh I've been meaning to ask. Don't you have a type?"

Gaara turned to stare off into the distance, contemplatively, as the street lined with village lights blurred into the sunset like a sea of warmth. "My.. type? My type is..."

"Yes?" Naruto encouraged.

"My type is... a girl to whom my existence is necessary."


End file.
